Life After Death
by kaimana
Summary: Stapleton's life on the run after the attempt on Sir Henry's life. Contains character death.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Running, if it could be called that, was exactly what he was doing. He mentally kicked himself as he thought of his ruined scheme and dead hound. If only he had been able to convince Beryl to go along with his plans, then he would not have to be running through this dreadful swamp with a twisted ankle and broken wrist. The searing pain coming from his wrist was definitely not good as it caused his vision to cloud.

Snapping to attention, he narrowly misses one of the traps that he set out before attempting the murder of Sir Henry. These traps meant to be precautionary measures against pursuers have now become his greatest enemy. He could see the bitter, ironic justice of dying by one of his own traps. Feeling the need to catch his breath, he sits exactly where his feet just were. Knowing full well the danger of sitting anywhere else. Ragged breathing is all that can be heard in the eerie silence that surrounds the cursed man. Slowly, dread fills his heart as he takes in the scenery around him.

Visibility is reduced, as a super-natural fog clouds the desolate place but previous knowledge of the ground layout should come in handy. Trees, solid ground, and grass traps are all to be expected and watched for. The grass traps have proven to be particularly fatal to everything from wayward horses to frightened rabbits. On this journey animals have been few and far between, only encountering animals of the docile variety.

Hearing the breaking of twigs behind him, he jumps in alert. Watching in amazement, a dog cautiously approaches. Now this is no ordinary dog, no this dog is large, emaciated and eyeing him as if he were a piece of gourmet candy. The blood clinging to the fur of this ferocious yet majestic beast is not obivious but still visible. Sniffing the air, the beast decides to leave him alone and runs hurriedly in another direction. A burden is lifted from his shoulder's as he has never felt attached to the dog species. The brutish beasts could be vicious and fetid at the same time. The hound was kept only as a means to frighten Sir Charles to death. Then his hot-shot cousin came along to claim ownership of Baskerville Hall and he could not stand by to allow that injustice. Images of Sir Henry trying to woo his wife pop into his mind. Every thought of that detestable man makes his blood boil with an anger so fierce he cannot see straight.

Changing his dangerous thoughts to exactly he plans on getting out of the swamp alive, he realizes he has lost sight of the trail markers in the excitement of seeing the dog. Knowing how dangerous the swamp can be without the markers, he begins to look for them. He knows the marker is somewhere near as he did not move from the same spot throughout the dog encounter. Panic begins to set in as the marker is nowhere to be found. Snap! Snap! Snap! Paralyzed, he realizes he is no longer alone.

Turning his head slowly, he stares into the eyes of his imminent death. He turns the rest of his body inconspicuously so he can appraise his current situation. Their foaming mouths shake his morale a lot and he begins to doubt his chances of survival. Between one of their jaws, the infamous marker hangs limply as if it were planted there. Calculating the chances of him out-running them, he realizes he will have to wait for the perfect moment as their sheer number alone would be devastating

Sensing, rather than seeing, them pressing in on him, he begins to run like a man being chased evil perhaps even the devil himself. Blindly, he changes direction as one of them jump out from behind a tree. Fear hits in waves as they begin to catch up to him. Thump! A giant tree root comes from nowhere and causes him to land flat on his face. Pushing himself up, he sees that they have surrounded him in a circle.

Defeated, he drops to his knees and shakes violently from a mix of fear and regret. He thinks of his beautiful, loving wife as they begin to advance on him. Realizing that to be eaten to death would be painful, he decides on his last, final option. Wishing with all his heart that he had treated his wife better when they were together. Crying, he brings the revolver to his head and says goodbye to the world. They are almost touching him with hungry looks in their eyes as he pulls the trigger.


End file.
